


Saving His World

by The_perfectly_awesome



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Demon Deals, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_perfectly_awesome/pseuds/The_perfectly_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy strikes, and the entire town is in mourning, especially the Pines family. Bill Cipher appears at the weakest moment, and offers Dipper a chance to turn back time, and fix everything. This takes place a little after "Northwest Mansion Mystery". I expect it to be sad, and I'd like to place a trigger warning for mentions of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this fanfiction. I sincerely hope this gives you feels, no offense. I actually teared up writing it. I love emotional pain, don't you? Warnings: Blood, and one or two cuss words.

On one particularly hot day in Gravity Falls, you could find a pair of bored twins lazily lying on each other on their Grunkle Stan’s favorite chair as they watched a horrible horror movie. The monsters sucked, the acting was terrible, and the Mabel and Dipper both firmly believed that Mabel could make way better looking props with five dollars than what the poor actors were using. Mabel groaned in annoyance as the actor recited his lines choppily. 

They had spent that entire day doing nothing but watching cheesy movies and helping restock shelves. That has been everyday recently, or so it seems.

“Let’s do something today!” She said loudly, throwing her hands up into the air. Dipper, her twin brother, looked at her through the corner of his eye, before returning to the TV screen, sighing.

“It’s eight o’clock at night Mabel,” He responded, almost annoyed.

“Exactly! Now’s the perfect time to look for mythical creatures…like unicorns!” She cheered to herself.

“The book never said anything about unicorns, Mabel,” 

“Don’t be a party-pooper, Dip. Maybe whoever wrote the book never went out after dark and saw a unicorn.”

“Mabel, even while not in Gravity Falls, the forest is dangerous at night. Being in Gravity Falls makes it, like, 100 times more dangerous.” Dipper reasoned. Mabel reached over and poked Dipper’s cheeks, emitting a soft “boop” and she touched his skin.

“Please,” She begged. “You always protect me, and we have each other’s back! Please? Can we just take a quick peak?”

Dipper let out an irritated sigh, and looked up to see Mabel giving him the biggest puppy eyes he’d seen all summer. Groaning, he face palmed.

“I’m so going to regret this later. Fine, we can go look, but only for a few minutes. Then, we get back inside and get ready for bed, okay?”

Mabel nodded vigorously, mentally high-fiving herself as she jumped up and ran to the front door, impatiently waiting for her slower brother. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside once he got close enough, despite his stuttered protests.

The first few steps into the forest were not bad. The Mystery Shack was still in sight, and the porch light was still visible. The twins slowly descended into the forest, eyes and ears open to the mysterious and unknown. Unfortunately, the only thing mysterious to Dipper was how Mabel wasn’t creeped out at all.

Everything they saw was normal. Or at least, typical for Gravity Falls

A few minutes into the forest, and the twins heard a howl that sounded a little too close for comfort. They stopped and stood still, listening to the howl. Nervously, Dipper pulled out his book, and rifled through the pages before stopping on a large, wolf-like creature standing on two legs.

“Werewolves.”

Panicked, Dipper reached out for his sister’s hand, and the same time that she reached for his. Another howl rang, sending the twins in a hurried frenzy back to the safety of the house. Labored breaths felt like only a few inches, and it hit Dipper like a truck. They were being chased by a werewolf.

“Run faster, Mabel,” Dipper urged, lightly tugging the girl’s hands in an effort to make her move faster. The Shack was now visible through the tree line, and Dipper ran faster, before he was suddenly yanked back and thrown on his back. A scream pierced the air and his twin’s hand was no longer wrapped around his own. Flipping around onto his stomach, he looked around for Mabel, but could only see a large, hairy beast hunched over a girl’s body.

Tears pricked Dipper’s eyes as he stood up, grabbing the nearest stick and whacking the werewolf with it. The beast stopped its attack on the girl and turned its grizzly head towards the offender. 

“Leave my sister alone!” Dipper shouted, swiping the large stick across the creature’s giant muzzle. It growled, and then leaped at the boy, who in turn dropped the stick and covered his face with his arms, prepared to meet the end.

A loud shot rang clear throughout the forest. Dipper did not move for a few seconds, awaiting the sharp teeth and claws of the beast to tear through him. When nothing happened, he looked up. The werewolf lie dead on the forest floor, a bullet lodged its head. His great uncle Stan stood on the porch, gun still raised in a shooting position, gun aimed at the beast still.

Suddenly, Dipper remembered his sister, and ran to where she lay. As he stared down at her, he felt his entire world, heart, and mind shatter.

Her chest had been ripped open, and her organs were spilling on the ground. Blood pooled around her, and as she coughed, blood spurted out of her mouth. Dipper let out a strangled scream, and scooped up Mabel’s head. She was only barely alive, but she would not be for long. Using the last of his strength, he scooped her up and ran to Grunkle Stan. The older man lowered his gun, and stared, awed at the sight of his dying niece, before the realization hit him.

“We have to take her to the hospital, now!”

But as he said those words, Mabel, with her last breath muttered “You were right,” and she dropped her head onto Dipper’s shoulder.

“No. No no no no no, Mabel, you can’t go. Mabel, Mabel, please stay. I need you! Mabel!” The boy’s voice cracked, and he buried his face into her hair. He gently sat down, and held Mabel in his arms, repeatedly chanting “No, no, this can’t be happening. This isn’t real. This is just a dream”

He didn’t want to be right this time.  
His world, his best friend, his sister, his twin, his other half, had been ripped from his arms far too young in life. He wanted to grow up with her, to experience life’s joys and tragedies together, but now, the greatest tragedy had happened, and she wasn’t there to comfort him, like she always does. He would never see her big, goofy smile again. He would never get one of her hand made sweaters for Christmas again. They would never wear twin outfits on Halloween, or Summerween. Family gatherings would be lonesome. They would never get to explore together.

The words Mabel had said earlier that day still rang in his head.

“You always protect me!”

“We have each other’s back!”

He failed.

And in the span of 5 minutes, Dipper realized.

Life was meaningless now.


	2. Chapter 2

Grunkle Stan, that fateful night, was the one who had to make the phone call the boy’s parents. He paced in front of the phone for hours, anxiety and nausea coursing through him. His eyes were puffy and red, his hair was damp with grease, and his skin was even pastier and white than normal. He finally worked up the courage to pick up the phone and dial the number on a sticky note near the phone.  
The phone picked up, and a masculine voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi, this is – this is your uncle Stan”

“Oh, Uncle Stan! How are the kids? May I speak to them?”

“Actually... that is what I would like to talk to you about.”  
Dipper’s parents had arrived the next day. His mother was a sobbing mess, and his father’s eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was raw from having rubbed it too often.

However, even the older couple didn’t look half as bad as Dipper did. Their eye bags weren’t as deep, their eyes weren’t as red, their noses weren’t as raw, and their skin wasn’t as unhealthy looking.

Throughout the week, they tried to convince him to eat, to bathe, to speak to move but he ignored them. They didn’t understand. They didn’t know her half as much as he did.

The attack happened on a Sunday night, and the funeral was to be that Friday. During the day, Dipper’s parents were out arranging the funeral, and Grunkle Stan blankly stared at the TV all day, unaware of what was going on around him.

Dipper spent his waking hours reading through the book, hoping to find even a glimmer of a hope of bringing back his sister.

But alas, the book revealed nothing, even under the black light.

He refused to eat, to talk, to bathe, and he couldn’t sleep for more than a few minutes at night, and never facing his twin’s bed.

Finally, the day of the funeral arrived, and his parents forced him through the daily motions, and even managed to stuff him in a monkey suit. 

At the funeral, just about everyone in Gravity Falls was there, even Robbie. Dipper felt touched that so many people cared about Mabel, at least enough to attend the funeral.

A small casket lay at the head of the hall, and picture of Mabel in one of her favorite sweaters, wearing the biggest smile stood on a tall tripod beside it. The front rows were reserved for the direct family members, Mr. Pines, Mrs. Pines, Grunkle Stan, and Dipper. Behind those rows sat the close friends, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, and Soos. All other rows were unimportant to him. 

The pastor of the church said a few overly religious words, despite the fact that no one in the Pines family was religious, and announced the beginning of visitation. 

People milled up to the casket, some saying a few words, others merely bowing their heads. Most knew that Dipper would be the last to approach the casket, and it was probably for the best.

The line disappeared, and finally, Dipper stood up, each shaky leg taking an unsure step.

The entire town watched him, and he knew this. Yet as he approached the casket, he could feel his resolve weakening, and as Mabel stared at him with her big, cheesy smile and her favorite sweater, he dropped to his knees.

This was it.

The final stage of dealing with loss.

Acceptance.

She was gone.

Dead.

Never to return.

He’d have to live his life alone. Without his sister, his twin, his other half.

As Dipper looked up at the picture, he failed to notice time had stopped, quite literally, until a familiar voice spoke behind him.

“Hellooo, it’s your favorite triangle!”

Dipper whirled around, to the source of the voice. Bill Cipher floated a few feet above the ground, his one eye staring at him intensely, yet if the demon had a mouth, he’d probably be smiling down at the young boy.

“What do you want, Bill?” Dipper asked, not able to summon enough energy to even sound angry. The demon crossed his arms and faked a bashful look.

“Me? Want something? I merely came to offer my condolences.” He said innocently. The young boy squinted at the triangle disbelievingly, before shrugging and returning to mourn at the coffin.

“Buuuut, I was going to make a delicious deal with you,”

“Forget it. I’m not in the mood to deal with you.”

“Are you sure? After all, I was going to offer you another chance to save this sister of yours…” Bill cackled mischievously, “But I guess if you’re certain you don’t want me here..”

A long moment of silence as Dipper seriously considered it. Whatever the demon wanted in return would be terrible, but was it worth it? Yes, it certainly was, no matter what it was.

“What do you want?” he asked, without hesitating. Bill’s eye curved upwards, as if he was smiling.

“Well, you see, I was going to ask you for something you’ll find you won’t miss, but is of great importance to myself.”

“Stop beating around the bush, demon,”

“Fine, I want your-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't decided what to make Dipper give up for his sister yet, so any thoughts would be appreciated!


End file.
